


Hold Still

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, John's a dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Teasing, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: Rook glared at him with all the spite she could muster in her current state.“I hate you,” she hissed.John trailed his fingers teasingly up her leg, pulling away just as he reached the apex of her thighs as she snarled at him. He tutted disapprovingly, “Don’t be like that, my dear. This was your idea after all, I am merely indulging you.”





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut, I make no apologies. Inspired by two prompts on tumblr - 'Hold still' & 'Don't argue, just do it'. Enjoy!

John would be back any second.

With teeth gritted in frustration, Rook glanced in irritation at the ropes that bound her, tugging experimentally on her arm, only to growl when it didn’t budge. With those knots, she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. At least it was only her hands, he’d left her legs unbound, maybe she could-

“Going somewhere, darling?” a soft, honeyed voice purred, and Rook’s eyes flashed to the doorway where John stood, smirking down at her with a devilish glint in those baby blues of his. “I would certainly hope not.”

Rook glared at him with all the spite she could muster in her current state.

“I hate you,” she hissed.

He chuckled as he made his way across the floor to where Rook was tied up, so naked and exposed for him. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Helpless.

His.

He shed his blue silk shirt, already unbuttoned from earlier, but despite the erection so clearly straining against the fabric of his jeans, he didn’t seem all that concerned with removing them. Rook didn’t know whether that was a good sign or not. Even so, she let her eyes roam his toned, scarred, tattooed chest, scowling up at him when he caught her gaze and gave her a smug, all too satisfied look.

John trailed his fingers teasingly up her leg, pulling away just as he reached the apex of her thighs and she snarled at him. He tutted disapprovingly, “Don’t be like that, my dear. This was your idea after all, I am merely indulging you.”

Letting herself be tied up, sure - that was her idea. John spending the next _hour and a half_ bringing her right to the edge before stepping back and watching any hope of an orgasm fade away, leaving Rook breathless, sensitive and desperate for the release that he kept denying her, not so much. The last time Rook had tried to cheat, forcing herself to keep quiet in the hopes that John wouldn’t notice how close she was.

Her husband knew her too well for that.

John had just smiled and laughed at her attempts, kissing her deeply as she damn near sobbed against him before leaving the room entirely to go make a phone call. He was lucky she was tied up, otherwise Rook would have throttled him.

“If you’re so intent on indulging me, why the fuck won’t you let me cum?” she whined.

John’s tattooed fingers cupped her cheek so tenderly, “Oh my darling, I will, I promise. You’re doing so well.” His hand slipped from her cheek to trail down the column of her throat and across her chest, his fingers finding the soft bud of her nipple and tweaking it, smirking when Rook moaned ever so softly.

“I don’t think I will ever get enough of the sounds you make, my dear,” he murmured, crawling onto the bed once more. “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

He kissed her thoroughly for a long moment, cupping her beasts in his warm hands and massaging them. When another tug left Rook gasping against him, he broke away with a smirk. Without a word he shifted downwards, kissing a trail that followed the path of his fingers, down her neck, along her lovely collarbones, down the valley of her breasts alternating between sucking, licking and biting and Rook had to wonder whether he was deliberately trying to mark her up. John seemed to get an odd satisfaction out of seeing the evidence of their love-making on her body the following day.

When his mouth captured her other nipple, his tongue swirling around it before tugging gently on it with his teeth, she jolted beneath him with a keening cry.

He let her breast fall away with an obscene plop. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

She knew what he wanted, and part of her wanted to deny him purely out of spite, but the other part, the overwhelming majority actually, just wanted her release, so she met his gaze and nodded, “Yes.”

The delight that lit up his face was undeniably beautiful, and he rewarded her with yet another soft kiss.

“Fuck, I love you,” he murmured softly against her lips. “You’re so good for me.”

Rook could only bite down on her bottom lip in anticipation as John scooted down her body, his fingers roaming along the soft expanse of her stomach and hips until they came to rest on her thighs. With surprising ease he spread them, nestling down in between them.

“So wet for me already,” he crooned, swiping one digit through her folds and showing her the evidence of her arousal. Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on hers John brought it to his mouth and sucked. 

“Do you think it’s because you’ve already spent damn near two hours teasing me?” she asked, but her voice was far too breathless and needy to carry the sarcasm she’d been intending.

John pretended not to have heard her.

But he wasn’t exactly wrong. Rook was damn near soaked, and she was so fucking desperate.

He palmed at her sex for a moment, his middle finger circling her clit with just enough pressure to have her whimpering, before finally, he let one long digit sink into her heat.

He groaned appreciatively.

She mewled softly, her hands clenching into tight fists against their bonds as John added another. With deliberate and torturous slowness, he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. 

Rook couldn’t help but buck needily against his touch, and John stilled and pulled back just enough to give her a dark, disapproving look. “Hold still,” he chided.

Rook whined, but forced her hips to keep still, knowing that if she disobeyed, John was likely to walk away and leave her wanting once more, just because he could.

After an excruciatingly long moment, John pressed a kiss against her inner thigh and got back to work. 

His hand twisted so that his thumb could toy with her clit as he crooked his fingers and continued to drive them into her core. “Fuck,” he hissed, biting his own lip as a positively ravenous look darkened his gaze. “You look so good like this darling, spread out so wantonly for me like you are.”

She almost yelped when his fingers hit that little bundle of nerves inside of her, and unable to help herself she rolled her hips against his hand, so desperate for more.

When John sighed again and she felt his fingers beginning to withdraw she wrapped her legs around his back and dug her heels in in an effort to keep him there. “John so help me God, if you don’t let me cum this time I will leave you for your brother,” she threatened, her voice trembling.

Amusement danced across his eyes, clearly not taking her threat all too seriously. “Rook-”

“No. Don’t argue, just do it,” she cried. “Please John, I need it, I need _you_.”

John chuckled fondly, but she didn’t miss the way his hand tightened against her thigh, nor the slight widening of his pupils. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was enjoying this a little _too_ much. “What kind of husband would I be if I left my beautiful wife wanting?”

Oh thank god.

Then, he lowered his mouth to her, his tongue darting out to swirl around her clit.

“Oh fuck!” she yelped, her thighs tightening around him. Instead of withdrawing his fingers John plunged them back inside her, quicker this time, finding her g-spot and hitting it with every delicious thrust, all the while his mouth was busy tearing apart her sanity as it moved against her clit, licking, sucking and teasing the sensitive nub until Rook was a writhing mess beneath him.

All too soon she felt that familiar ball of heat grow inside her, tightening like a coil ready to spring. Every thrust of his fingers against her g-spot brought her closer, sending tingles running through her body. She was so fucking close, she could feel her climax approaching-

“John, please!” she begged, clenching tightly around him.

His fingers kept fucking her, but he lifted his head from between her thighs. “Say it, come on darling, say it for me,” he commanded, his eyes dark and hungry and almost as desperate as she was.

“Yes, fucking yes, just don’t stop!” she shrieked, meeting his thrusts with just as much eagerness

Growling in satisfaction, John brought his lips back against her, re-doubling his efforts to make her cum. He added a third finger and hummed against her clit, sucking on it for good measure.

The coil snapped.

Rook damned near cried in relief as she hurtled over the edge, waves of pleasure and warmth crashing through her as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers and tongue.

In that blissful haze of pleasure and delight, Rook collapsed back against the mattress, utterly spent but so, so satisfied. Her body was still trembling from the aftershock of finally, finally, getting to cum when John crawled out from between her legs, brushing away the wetness that was clinging to his mouth with the back of his tattooed hand.

“You are magnificent,” he breathed. “Perfect.” The way he looked at her - the love and utter adoration that bled through his smirk, still managed to give her butterflies. 

Rook smiled lazily at him, content now that she’d gotten what she’d wanted. “Can you untie me now?” she murmured. 

But John just grinned at her with that same wicked, lustful glint in his eyes as his hands dropped to his belt buckle. “Oh darling, you didn’t think we were done, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, let me know with some kudos and/or comments! <3


End file.
